


One obstacle too many

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec comes home thoroughly exhausted after a long day at the Institute. Magnus is more than happy to provide cuddles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	One obstacle too many

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I felt like it worked better on its own rather than as a part of something bigger. I personally love fics like this, where one has had a bad day and the other is there to comfort them. There needs to be a tag for bad day fics so I can easily find them :D

Magnus is reading a book on the couch when the door opens.

Alec steps in and closes the door behind himself, setting his bow and arrows against the wall. Magnus watches as Alec takes off his coat and shoes and he greets him once he steps into the dimly lit living room.

“Hey darling,” he says. He takes in Alec’s slight frown and the slump of his shoulders and his own eyebrows furrow. Something is wrong.

Alec looks fine, there are no visible injuries and his body seems to be moving normally. The fact that he’s still wearing the suit jacket he put on this morning tells Magnus that he’s spent the day fighting the Clave and the paperwork rather than demons.

It seems like the exhaustion is that of a mental variety.

“Bad day?” Magnus questions as Alec sits down on the couch next to him. Magnus puts his book away and makes room for Alec to snuggle to his side, and Alec turns so that his face is hidden in Magnus’ neck. Alec’s nose is cold from the freezing wind that’s blowing outside but Magnus doesn’t mind. It seems like Alec really needs this.

What Magnus receives as an answer is a grunt that’s neither confirming nor denying. Alec’s unwillingness to speak worries Magnus, because most of the time when Alec is annoyed with the Clave, he comes home and unloads all the things he’d want to say but can’t for the sake of diplomacy.

“Alexander,” Magnus coaxes as his hand moves to Alec’s hair. Alec moves in closer and puts his arm around Magnus’ waist. Finally, Magnus gets an answer.

“Long day,” Alec replies, and Magnus probably wouldn’t have heard it if Alec’s head wasn’t so close to his ear.

“Do you want to sleep for a moment?” Magnus asks. “A little nap could do wonders.”

“Don’t need to,” Alec replies, not moving from his position against Magnus. “Can I stay like this for a moment? Just a little longer and then we can prepare dinner?”

“Take all the time you need,” Magnus replies simply and turns to leave a kiss on top of Alec’s head. “We’re not in a rush.”

“Love you,” Alec murmurs.

“I love you too,” Magnus replies quietly.

They stay like that, cuddled on the couch, and Magnus isn’t surprised when Alec’s breaths slow down and the arm around Magnus’ waits goes lax, fingers uncurling from where they held onto Magnus’ shirt as Alec falls asleep.

Magnus sighs, not at all bothered by his boyfriend’s need for comfort, but sad because it has to be like this. Alec works so hard to turn the Shadow World a better place for everyone, and it seems like whatever he tries to make happen, he’s met with resistance. The Clave is trying to tire him out and there’s nothing Magnus can do but offer his support and comfort. If he could, he’d take some of the weight from his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Magnus moves carefully, maneuvering them so they are lying down. A simple spell turns the couch wide enough to fit them both as Magnus never lets go of his hold on Alec. Another wave of Magnus’ hand and the blanket that was previously resting on the back of the couch flows down on top of them, cocooning them with warmth. 

The world outside might be cold and harsh, but in that moment it’s just the two of them and the peace they share.

It doesn’t take long before Magnus falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to see fic sneak peeks, leave prompts, or just have a chat, I have [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
